


Comparing Notes

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [14]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Conversations, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Female Friendship, Girls' Night Out, Italian Food, Mentioned Danny Messer/Lindsay Monroe, Talking, The Next Step - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Angell and Lindsay have a girl's night out.





	Comparing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much Angell and Lindsay talking about their respective relationships. An answer to prompt 18 for set 3 at **csi50** (" _good_ ").

"I can't _believe_ he pulled that on me!" Lindsay turned to Angell as they both lounged in the office Lindsay shared with Hawkes. "How did you deal with Flack ditching you for the game last night?"

"He didn't ditch me, actually," Angell said with a shrug. "That ticket Danny got was supposed to be _mine_ but I got scheduled to work. So I asked Don to see if Danny wanted to go. Would have been a shame to waste it." She paused. "But I did not tell him to tell Danny to blow you off. If you two had something planned he should have told you the truth."

"Yes, he should have," Lindsay said, glowering slightly.

Angell looked at her for a moment and then smiled. "Hey...why don't you and I hang out tonight? Let the guys go do their thing. Maybe we can bring some of the other women in. Just get drinks and relax, you know?"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea. I know Danny had wanted to spend some time together tonight but at this point..." Lindsay looked at her. "Are you going to miss seeing Flack tonight?"

"You know, he is fully capable of coming over to my place later tonight, once we're done hanging out," she said with a laugh. "And if he's too tired, it's okay. I do have a life that doesn't constantly involve him."

"You know, after you got hurt, I fully expected him to not let you out of his sight," Lindsay replied.

"He didn't, for about a week or two. And that was fine with me. I kind of needed to have an eye kept on me, you know? But by the end of that time, we both realized I'd suffocate if I spent all my time with him. That's why he encouraged you and Stella to check up on me." She played with the pen on Hawkes's desk slightly. "He was weaning himself off of being my constant companion. He knew that if one of you guys was around, I'd still feel safe."

"He's a lot smarter than we give him credit for, isn't he?"

"Maybe a lot smarter than _you_ guys give him credit for," Angell said with a smirk. "Me? I know exactly what he's about, and there's times I consider him a freakin' genius."

"You guys have the best relationship of anyone I've ever met," Lindsay said.

"That's not true. You and Danny have it pretty good."

"Yeah, but we fight. I've never seen you two fight."

"You're right, we don't fight." Angell leaned back in her seat. "We argue sometimes. And sometimes those arguments get a little heated. But...there's a difference between fighting and arguing. And we take a break from the argument before it goes to that level. It just works well for us."

"I should start doing the same with Danny, I think," Lindsay replied.

"It makes life a lot easier." Angell's phone began to ring. "Hopefully that's Mac. When do you get off?"

"Six."

"Meet you here then," Angell said. "See if Stella wants to join us?"

"Sure."

Angell grinned at her and answered the phone, walking out of the office and leaving Lindsay to her own thoughts again.

\---

"Too bad Stella couldn't join us," Angell said.

"Yeah, I think she'd appreciate Italian this good," Lindsay said, staring at the dinner she was halfway done eating. The two of them had gone to the Italian restaurant close to Angell's apartment. After dinner they were going to head to a movie, one of those chick flicks that neither Danny or Flack ever went to see without a lot of complaining and bribing.

"If she ever gets down I can bring her here for lunch." She set down her fork. "A long lunch, though. You don't rush eating food like this."

"Amen," Lindsay replied. "And there's so much of it! I think I'm actually kind of full."

"Not me," she said. "But I ordered less than you did. If you don't want the rest of your food, I'll eat it."

Lindsay passed Angell her plate. "Flack must have felt like he died and went to heaven when you introduced him to this place."

"He's on a first name basis with the owners now," Angell said with a grin. "We eat here at least once a week, if not more. And on the rare occasions I come here without him, I am given food to give to him."

"Like tonight?"

She shook her head. "I didn't want to carry it into the movies with me."

"He'll be disappointed."

"No, he won't. After we leave, he's coming by to pick up some dinner for himself."

"Why's he waiting until we leave?"

"Because this is a girls night. He doesn't want to intrude. He and Danny have enough boy's nights out...he agreed with me that we need some time spent together without them around."

"If I didn't already care about Danny so much _I'd_ start dating Flack."

"Hands off," Angell said. "Don's a nice guy, but I kind of like having him all to myself most of the time."

"How often do you guys actually see each other?"

"At work, not that often. Usually, we're on different cases, and when one of us is at the precinct the other one's somewhere else. But we make it a point to catch up in some way every night. There are some nights where all I get is a quick phone call because something's come up." She thought for a moment. "I get to actually spend time with him maybe three nights a week? Something like that."

"That's not a lot," she said.

"It's better than nothing. I'm happy with it for now."

"For now?"

Angell shrugged slightly. "Things are getting more serious, I think. If it keeps getting serious, I'd like to see him more."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Danny's been kind of feeling out whether I might consider moving in with him or not."

"And would you?"

Lindsay was quiet for a moment before she nodded. "Yeah. I think I would."

"Then good for you," Angell said with a grin. "I think that calls for a toast." She raised up her wineglass. "To the domestication of Danny Messer."

Lindsay laughed and clinked her glass against Angell's. "Here, here."

\---

It was about three hours later when she and Lindsay parted ways and Angell was deposited by cab in front of her building to find Flack sitting on the steps with a brown paper bag at his feet.

"I really need to give you a key or something," she said.

He blinked. "Are you serious?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I am. Not that I don't like seeing you waiting for me on the steps, but..." She sat down next to him. "I bet you'd be more comfortable on my couch, watching whatever game happens to be on."

"I would," he said slowly. "But I don't want to rush things."

"Would you give me a key?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said with a nod.

"Then we aren't rushing things." She set her head on his shoulder. "What's in the bag?"

"Cannolis," he replied. "You didn't have dessert with dinner, and Angelina thought you might want some."

"She's really sweet," she replied. "I think I would like one."

"Well, why don't we get up and go inside and I can tell you all about Danny's grand plan to get Lindsay to not be pissed at him."

"This, I think I want to hear," she said with a laugh, lifting her head up and then standing up. She offered him her hand and he used it to pull himself up. When he was up she stepped up one step and got eye to eye with him before leaning in and kissing him softly. "After we eat, though," she said quietly when she was done.

"Okay," he said, leaning down to pick up the bag and then taking the hand she offered again.


End file.
